Obedience and Love
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: Akashi had been fond of Kuroko for a while, he wanted to keep Kuroko besides him as long as he could. That's why he never taught Kuroko how to shoot, a reason to tied him down. One day Kuroko asked him, wanting to get stronger, to be able to play on his own because of the dream he saw. What will Akashi do? Shounen-ai, very light. Akashi x Kuroko. Oneshot


This is my first time writing Kuroko fanfic! If I wrote anything wrong please point out. (Also the grammar too! I will be very grateful since English is not my first language) Also, I'm waiting to get Kuroko Character Bible! That should give more information to write something out!

Anyway, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou, the captain of the Teikou basketball team, the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He treated everyone like his pawn, to always his orders. He planned and used them to make sure he achieved the perfect victory, yes…everyone is just a pawn to him except one person, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi had been secretly spoiled Kuroko for a while, but not that obvious to the others member of the team. He had always double or triple or sometimes even quadruple the training menu for everyone. But still, to say that he's spoiling Kuroko with just the normal training menu is not that true either, because Kuroko didn't need that much of practice for his position.

But Akashi didn't increase the training menu for him was because he wanted to be near Kuroko. He knew that Momoi was all over Kuroko but still he cannot stop himself for falling in Kuroko.

Everyone he had known, he was able to predict them; what are they thinking, what they will do, everyone. Except for Kuroko, only this boy that he couldn't predict anything, especially on the court.

But sometimes Akashi thought that the feeling that he had for Kuroko, was more like brotherly love. He also wanted to see Kuroko grows even further but at the same time, he also wanted to keep Kuroko with him forever. He's afraid to lose Kuroko, he even thought that if someday…should Kuroko improved his shooting skills, Kuroko would leave his side…because that will be the day that he won't have anything else to pull down Kuroko to his side.

"Tetsu! That was a nice technique! I didn't know that you could do that!" A boy with dark blue hair locked his arms around the white skinned boy.

"Akashi-kun was the one who taught me." Kuroko replied before telling the boy to stop strangling him.

"Really? That's cool! Akashi is amazing as always."

"But Aomine-kun is always the most amazing for me, you never stop improving." Kuroko said.

"Really? Maybe that's because I always practice a lot! I'm still full of energy for today!"

"Then why don't you go and run around the court for 10 rounds, Daiki. If you're still that full of energy." Aomine was surprised by the voice.

"Akashi!" Aomine shouted out.

"Still standing there then, double it. 20 rounds." Akashi grinned devilishly.

"He-hey, I'm going!" With that Aomine quickly left to comply with his order.

"Akashi-kun…"

"What is it Tetsuya?" The red haired boy asked.

"No, please forget it. It's not impor-"

"Kurokocchi! Next time, you should pass to me too! I want to try doing like Aominecchi!" A good looking boy charged and just did the same way as Aomine did to Kuroko, cutting the conversation between the boys

"Then why don't you start by running with Aomine? Ryouta" Akashi said and glared at him even scarier than he was with Aomine.

"Geh! Right away!" With that Kise just left the two boys alone.

"So Tetsuya…what was you're trying to say?"

"Really…it's nothing. Please don't mind it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tried to leave the conversation but Akashi grabbed his arm and said.

"You know that I don't like someone who doesn't comply to my orders right? Now I will ask again. What were you trying to say." Kuroko felt chill down his spine, Akashi was the only one he couldn't just disappeared away from his sight.

"I just want to ask…why you haven't taught me how to shoot yet…that's all." Akashi released the light-blue haired boy's arm.

He knew that someday, he will face this question and have to answer it. "Because you don't need to score, your duty on the field is to pass the ball to the other. I told you many times. You're a shadow. You don't need to shine brighter on the field. That's your basketball isn't it?"

"That's right but…" Kuroko made a sad face before he continued. "Lately, I've been kept dreaming this dreams. A dream where I was…left alone…" Kuroko's hands were shaken.

"Tetsuya…come here." Akashi took Kuroko's hand and left the gym with him.

"Huh? Where is Akashi-kun taking Tetsu-kun to?" Momoi tried to follow them but a voiced call out to her.

"Satsu-chin! Have you seen Aka-chin?" Momoi turned to look at the big tall boy who called out to her. Before she realized, Kuroko and Akashi were gone from her sight.

"I just lost sight of Akashi-kun because Muk-kun called out to me!" Momoi made a balloon cheek face with Murasakibara.

"Then can Satsu-chin give me some snack instead?" Murasakibara said.

Momoi took a heavy breath before finding him some snack.

* * *

"Now, no one will bother us here." Akashi released Kuroko's hand. "Sit, Tetsuya."

"Is it that you see Murasakibara-kun so you changed it here?" Kuroko said while he's taking a seat.

"That's not the matter. Now let's talk." Akashi took the opposite side of the seat in the locker room to confront with Kuroko. "What dream did you see, Tetsuya?"

"I…I kept dreaming that one day, everyone's leaving me behind. It's look like that I'm not needed anymore…everyone just played by themselves. " Kuroko's hand began to trembling. "I don't want to be leave behind…I don't want to be alone."

"It's just a dream, don't worry about it." Akashi said with his normally threatening attitude.

"Every time I dreamt, one by one, they left me, including you…Akashi-kun." Akashi stumbled on those words, he left Tetsuya? He would never do that. "Those dreams…were so real to me…and I couldn't calm myself down. Every time I remembered it, it made me feel so sad and lonely"

"So what were you thinking about solving the problem to those dreams?"

"I don't know…I cannot find any solutions to solve it. The only way I can think of is quitting the Basketball club."

"What did you say!" Akashi automatically stood up from the bench, his voice was harsh and deep tone.

"Ak-Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was startled by Akashi.

"So-sorry, my bad. Why do you think that will solve your problem Tetsuya?" Akashi calmed down and sat on the bench again.

"I don't know…I don't know what to do…or what to think anymore…Akashi-kun…what should I do if those dreams come true." Tears fell down from Kuroko's eyes. Akashi was taken back before he could react to the situation.

"Tetsuya…you…" Akashi never saw this side of Kuroko before, even though how much he's been through, he never cried. He's always act so strong.

Akashi slowly sat besides with Kuroko and used his right hand to pull Kuroko to his shoulder. "Don't worry Tetsuya…that day will never come."

"Re-really?..." Kuroko leaned on Akashi's shoulder fully now.

"Don't you believe in my words? I've never said something wrong isn't it?" Akashi used a gentle tone voice to comfort Kuroko. Normally when he said those words, it was out of his self-confident.

"Yes…Even so…I'm still afraid…" Kuroko was still trembling with tears.

"Don't worry…Tetsuya…even if that happens…I will never leave your side." Akashi used his hand to gently turn Kuroko to face him.

"…promise me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at Akashi with eyes filled with tears.

Akashi bent down his head to Kuroko before he initiated the kiss. Kuroko's eyes were widened as he felt warmth coming from Akashi. That Akashi who was always looks cold on the outside.

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Kuroko had stopped crying as he was slowly embraced by Akashi

"Was that enough for a promise?" Akashi smiled.

"Yes…" Kuroko smiled, he was looking so cute that Akashi blushed.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a hug one last time before he said. "Don't ever think of leaving my side, Tetsuya. I wouldn't be able to go on without you…"

"Akashi-kun…thank you. That really made me…happy." They shared another kiss before they left the room to join back with the others. But they were holding hands when they were walking back.

* * *

So how was it? I hope everyone enjoy my story, although I felt like I made some part of the story ambiguous right?


End file.
